Poison Rika
by fangs211
Summary: Ryo gets a allergic rash and being the dummy he is, he couldn't help but use it in a made up story about him and Rika and how she gives him a rash. Of course, speak of the demon, Rika shows up and...SPOILER MOMENT!*fangs211 gets tape over mouth and dark voice speaks* Read to find out what I did to that idiot Akiyama.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything at all. But I do wish I owned a patch of poison ivy right now...

I wrote this because my dishwashing gloves keeps giving me a rash...water drips down to the bottom of the gloves and causing a ring around my arm. And because of a random conversation with LiiMakino! HI!

…

"Ryo, um, there's something on your face," Kazu told Ryo hesistantly. "On your upper lip…"

"What?" Ryo felt his upper lip. (Was Kazu talking about a mustache? Was Ryo finally getting a mustache?) He felt a bump. Oh, it was that allergic reaction he had to peanuts. (Okay, so I'm not sure if he really is allergic to peanuts because I was going to say he was allergic to milk since I'm lactose intolerance…but that would fit in with this next sentence.)

Ryo also had a little rash on his neck. Monodramon had eaten some peanut butter sandwiches at Guilmon's hideout with Guilmon (yeah, with who else? Impmon?) and forgotten about his Tamer's allergic problems until he licked Ryo's neck and face.

(Now why would Monodramon lick Ryo across the mouth? Because people's dogs do that to me. Maybe it was because of that one time I tried a dog cookie. Didn't taste that bad. If I was stuck somewhere with no food except dog treats-which I carry around in my pocket-then I would eat it.)

"Ah…don't worry about it," Ryo assured them cheerfully. "Last night, Rika and I were kissing and I guess she got carried away." He pulled down the collar of his red sweater down a bit to show them.

Kazu and Kenta were identical faces of shock.

"Ree…Ree…Rika?" Kazu finally stuttered.

"Yup," Ryo said cheerfully, enjoying their reaction and his wild imagination. He was alone with Rika last night. Alone with her and both their digimons, battling another digimon in the park. But that counted as alone, right? And although it wasn't a true date, he counted it as one. No need to tell her that he thought so though. "She was going at it like there was no tomorrow." Well, Renamon was going at the bad digimon like there was tomorrow. Because if Renamon didn't, there would be no tomorrow for her if her data was destroyed.

"Really? No way!" Kazu leaned forward. It was weird hearing about the other side of Rika but he couldn't help himself. "Tell me more!"

Ryo launched into a really descriptive…um, description of his imagined kissing moments with Rika. He couldn't help it. Even if he didn't really kiss her, people at least would know she was his. He was so into telling them, he didn't recognize the two girls walking towards them.

"And then she was clinging onto my neck and telling me that she loved me," Ryo finished happily.

"I will cling to your neck and choke you while telling you that I'd love to kill you," Rika snarled. "Okay, Akiyama. Tell me what you told the idiots."

"I was telling them about something awesome." He winked at Kazu and Kenta, hoping they wouldn't tell. Shoot, shoot shoot! This was not happening! She did not just hear that!

"Dang, Rika!" Kazu exclaimed. "I never knew you'd do that!"

Shoot! Trust Kazu to shoot off his big mouth. Ryo mentally slapped himself.

"Do…what?" Rika gave Kazu the sheep dog eye. (Border collies will stare sheep in the eyes to scare them into obeying. I imagine Rika's death glare is like a sheep dog glare.)

"Making out, what else?" Kenta blurted.

Jeri's jaw dropped with an audible pop. So did her puppet's.

"Making out…" Rika rolled that over in her mind then stared at Ryo. "Why would you imbeciles think I would touch this piece of broccoli?" (Yes, I'm being a good little writer and not use bad words. Broccoli seems like a bad enough word for me! Broccoli=bad. Bad=Whatever cuss word you want.)

"Ah, we're both vegetables, Pumpkin!" Ryo couldn't help himself. "Now make me a nickname that goes with Princess!"

Everyone ignored him. Jeri and Rika was waiting for Kazu's and Kenta's answers and they were too busy sweating a puddle.

"Well, um, R-R-Ryo was telling uh-uh-us how he got that r-r-rash," Kenta stammered. "You two were locking lips yesterday night and it was your fault he got a rash…"

Rika turned to Ryo and took a step forward, her expression calm. Scary. Ryo smiled weakly at her.

"Is that true?" Rika muttered, half to herself as she peered at Ryo's rash. Ah, it was his peanut rash. She recognized it from that time he ate her plane peanuts to show that he would do anything for her. He was truly an idiot.

"What?" Ryo asked innocently. "Why are you leaning towards me? You wanna replay of last night, eh?"

That was it. Rika couldn't take it anymore. She shoved him then pushed Kazu and Kenta.

"That's it, Rika?" Ryo laughed when he fell on his butt. She had pushed him into a bunch of leaves that soften his fall. It didn't even hurt! Rika had turned around and was walking away already, dragging Jeri along. "You sure have gotten soft, WildCat. Normally, you'd do something that would cause me pain for days."

"If you haven't noticed. I did." Rika pointed to the poison ivy patch he and the two others was sitting on. "Now that's a rash you can say I did. To three boys."

"RIKA!" Kazu and Kenta groaned.

But Ryo smiled and waited until she was out of hearing distance before he turned to Kazu and Kenta. "Does 'And then Rika couldn't help herself and went at my whole body' sound good?"

…

The End! This was a story I came up with LiiMakino! Shout out for keeping me going! I know, this is short. But I shall write more Ryukis!


End file.
